Why you ask? simply for revenge option B
by Akatsukichibis789
Summary: IMPORTANT!-Basically if you chose option B than A then this is the continuation of it. It is not necessary to read the original for I have put all the fallowing chapter up to this in here a litle AU Strong!Dark!Naruto human kyuubi an sasuke as a fallower OC gernerously added by Crazywolf1991 If thats not you stuff then dont go flaming an hating cursing,blood,gore enjoy! AC789
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End

_We tried to fight for what we thought we believed in maybe it was all for nothing-_Mayday parade- The End

Narutos POV~

I walked toward my team. I put my bag down tiredly, some of the villagers thought it would be fun to wake me up in the middle of the night by trying to break in to chase me around the village. They had managed to get the door open as I leapt out the window. They had chased after me all night till they all gave up or passed out. I had gotten only 3 hours of sleep before my alarm went off. I had just sat down on the grass leaning on the rock to get a little nap in knowing Kakashi was gonna be late. That is till a punch had come down on my head. I jolted up as someone yelled into my ear. "NARUTO! That's me and Sasuke's spot get your own!" 'How annoying.' **'Agreed kit' **I got up with my bag and went to a nearby rock where I sat down now fully awake and started thinking.

'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes kit'**

'Can you help me leave this village?'

There was silence and then a chuckle.

'**I thought you'd never ask. Yes kit I will help you leave this village you call a home. But what about you dream of being 'The Hokage'?" **

'You already knew I had no chance at it in the first place. There would be uproar if I even managed to. Besides I gave up that dream a long time ago. Every villager wants me gone or dead. I see no point to it.'

'**I see your point kit. Fine I will help you but first we need a plan'**

'I already ave one I was planning tomorrow night to leave when the guards are asleep.'

'**Hahaha you always have a plan ready kit. Alright but first you might wanna move that pink headed banshee is coming over here.'**

I like earlier got another punch on the head. "Hurry up Naruto you're going to slow all of us down with your laziness!" I got up with my bag and followed her with a "Neee Sakura-chan! That Hurt!" "Hn, What were you doing over there anyway Dobe?"

"Thinking." I said readjusting a strap on the bag to actually not fall off my arm… again. "You think that's a new one Dobe." I was irritated at this point so I just ignored whatever they had to say next. "OK now that were settled down, our mission is to…

We had finished the mission of cleaning up some old couple's yard. Although it was kind of hard when the people that hate you but hired you keep throwing things at you to pick up and giving you bags with holes. But we finished got our cut me getting a little cheated but I didn't care tomorrow night this all ended. I had been walking home still silent not saying a word. Sakura was annoying Sasuke who looked like he was gonna punch her. He told her something then she quit. Defeat in her eyes then she directed her attention to me. I ignored her as she kept talking to me about something. That is till she tried for the 3rd time that day to punch me. I had caught her fist before it hit me and looked at her. My voice full of malice, "stop trying to hit me already and let me think will you or else." I let go over her hand and walked off to my apartment still ignoring the stares of my 2 'teammates'.

The next day I had gone to everyone that actually didn't try to harm or murder me. I had a silent goodbye to baa-chan, Iruka and the Ichiraku's people who gave me a free bowl. I thanked them and left I hanged out with Choji and Shikamaru. Said my silent goodbyes to everyone that knew me as I anticipated nightfall. I had left that stupid orange jumpsuit for just a plain black shirt with knee length black shorts. Everything I needed was in the many scrolls I had in my bag. I had barely managed to get them before the store owner turned around. I was now walking down this empty street, letting my problems of this village float away. I had taken a scroll out of my pocket and put it on the guard's desk. It was letter to Hinata. I jumped out of the gates and off into the night. Whispering so only the wind may hear "May this village pay for all they done wrong to me. And let's see how this pathetic place crumbles without me."

The next morning- no ones pov~

There was a knock on the hyuuga main branch house. Hinata quickly opened the door both of the people bowed and stood straight. She did the same and looked at the guards worried. "Lady Hinata we wish to inform you that the 5th has requested you presence in her office immediately with your team." She nodded and thanked them while she ran to get ready and get with her teammates.

Sakura Stood with Sasuke and the rest of the teams. "Where the hell is that Dobe at?" Sasuke said having a glaring contest with Neji. Hinata showed up with her team still worried and looking for Naruto. Tsunade sat at her desk looking at all the teams that were there with a serious look on her face. "It has come to my attention that Naruto is no longer in the village but has left a note for a person in this room." She let the information sink into their head and saw there reaction. Hinata looked like she was about to cry and break down right there. Everyone had either a look of shock or surprise. "Wait who's the note to lady Tsunade?" Tenten said still shocked at the news. Tsunade on the inside was hurting she loved the blonde haired ninja like if he was her child. Now she had failed to protect him like she promised. She looked up determination in her eyes. "Hinata can you come over here." Hinata trying to cope with the situation as best as she could went as fast as she could went to the hokages' desk. "Hinata this letter was made especially for you by Naruto in fact he even put a seal of it just so only you can open it. I was wondering if you could see if it leads to any reason why he left." "How the hell does the dobe even know a seal when he can barely throw a kunai straight!" "Quiet! You don't know what Naruto had to go through to even become a ninja, Uchiha!"

Hinata re-read the scroll.

_Dear Hinata-_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer part of this village. I want to thank you personally as I have nothing against you. And I also knew you had a crush on me. I am sorry I have left you but it was for the best. Now knowing Tsunade she will most likely get drunk after reading this note after you. Tell her I said I am sorry. Well I will not reveal where I will be going, but I will give you all a reason as to why I left. _

"He s-said that h-he has a re-reason as to why he l-left Lady Tsunade." Hinata said starting to stop herself from tearing up. 'So he actually knew I loved him.' Hinata gave the scroll to the hokage as she read the rest.

"I have left this village due to many things, mostly because of the abuse from this village." "Abuse from this village, what does he mean abuse?" Tsunade ignored the question and continued, "I am tired of eating nothing but ramen and getting these stupid orange jumpsuits that the shop owners have only given me. I have put up with this village for so long I can not bare this burden anymore. I had given up my dream of being hokage for that stupid place and I have left for the sole purpose of getting stronger to get what I deserve. And that is revenge. Do not come looking for me as I will not hesitate to hurt you or worse. Sincerely Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"Wait so Uzumaki was the son of the 4th!" Neji said after listening intently to the note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: prayer of a refugee

'_I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew. Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust, we had a place that we could call home, and a life no one could touch. Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, you will let me down, down, down!'_ –Prayer of the Refugee-Rise Against

Tsunade huffed, and looked toward her assistant. Shizune, depressed at the news made eye contact with a pained smile on her face. She had known Naruto meant the world to the blonde, and now that he was gone it was like losing her hope. She nodded; Tsunade looked back to the teenage ninjas in the room. "The truth is Nar-"the door was thrown open and assistant to the elders was by her side. Tsunade listened to what this man was saying; she nodded and got up knocking her chair back onto the floor. "This will have to wait till later, meet me back here at exactly 12 O'clock am sharp I will tell you everything, but make sure no one fallows you. Now quickly go and assemble yourselves in front of this building I have just been called to an urgent meeting to explain what happened to Naruto." Tsunade walked across the room making her way to the door. "Wait! I don't care about that stupid meeting tell me what the truth is!" Tsunade looked back; anger in her eyes and staring right at the little Uchiha. A shiver ran through everyone's spine at that look, they have never seen her so angry like that before. "I said go, that's a direct Order from the Hokage, Uchiha!" she had put emphasize on the order, malice in every inch of her voice. Sasuke looked back at her wondering if he should respond, he decided against it instead grumbling out a barely audible "fine."

They had all gone outside staring at the spot where the 5th stood, a solemn look on her face. She had started to speak catching every ones attention. "As some of you may already know, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer in the village." A chorus of cheers rang through the village. The select few though, having heard the news a while ago or only minutes ago were looking at those who had cheered. Some they knew, some they don't. Is this why Naruto had left the village? Because all these people! They etched those people who had cheered faces into their mind. Tsunade stood up there watching as all those people cheer at that one sentence she had spoken. She continued on looking at those pathetic people. After what Naruto had done for them, they treat him like this! Safe to say she was beyond pissed and would have liked to strike down all those people who had cheered. But then that would make all the work Naruto had done to go to waste. If only she had looked past those people and on a roof over the 3 Anbu guards that had been posted there, she would have seen the blonde haired boy.

Said boy wiped the blood off his kunai with the anbu's cloak. A man who looked mid 20's had joined him. His white yukata had been soiled by little bits of blood here and there, his fiery red hair flowing in the wind, the fox ears adorning his head, standing straight up, 9 fox tails swaying behind him as he spoke. "Kit do you really think you can catch up with me, you left one alive." Naruto stood up watching as the one he had left alive squirm around in agony, oh so trying to make a sound. Hard to do that when you have a crushed wind pipe and both arms dislocated and crushed beyond repair to do a healing jutsu. Naruto kicked him off the roof and onto a shuriken that had been lodged there before the fight had begun. "Well that was a good workout. Well I'm going back to camp kit make sure the real you isn't messing the camp up."He jumped onto the roof toward the village wall an jumped through the forest disappearing. The Naruto clone shook his head, 'time for a little surprise he he.' He jumped on to their roofs until he was where Tsunade had stood. Shock flooded through everyone as they saw the clone. "How touching a village wide meeting just for me. I'm touched Baa-chan." He said smiling and walking towards her. One of the elders shouted for an Anbu to come and seize him. No one came. He laughed, throwing his head back an looked at the old bastards. "That's a good one." He looked down at the ground to where everyone was standing spotting what were his friends and his teachers. Everybody had regained themselves an panic washed over those who had cheered moments ago. "N-Naruto what are you doing here! You know you're a rouge ninja now why come back!" Tsunade said finally overcoming the shock. "Yes I know bu-"he stopped mid sentence an moved to the side as a kunai came whizzing past him. "Now what kind of sensei would do that to their own student? Whoops previous student, hmm Kakashi?" he turned around catching a shuriken between his fingers. "And so the high and mighty Uchiha joins him. How depressing, oh well." The shadow cloned Naruto rummaged through his pocket, pulling a scroll out and tossing it to his previous sensei. "A parting gift, but also a warning as well ne?" "Dobe, what the hell has gotten into you! I mean I knew you were an idiot but now-""tell me, do you ever shut the fuck up?" Everybody was taken back as he spoke those words. "Well that felt good, finally got that off my back. I mean really though that's all you ever do is talk about what an idiot I am, how you're so much of a better than everyone else. So tell me than Sasuke, why is it that you keep pushing people away, is it cause your bored and you like to play with people's emotions. No? then hmm let me guess is it for more power for that revenge you oh so crave for?" a kunai came whizzing an lodged itself into the shoulder of the clone. The clones eyes went wide an looked at the kunai an closed its eyes. "Make sure you look inside the scroll, Ne." the clone poofed away and the kunai clattered to the ground. The now fumed Sasuke looked at the spot where the clone had just stood, "that damn bastard!" he turned around an quickly walked away ignoring the stares from his sensei. Kakashi turned back to where the now pale hokage stood, walked over an handed her the scroll. "Hokage-sama." "Thank you kakashi." She undid the seal on the scroll an stared at it in horror. Written in blood was an urgent message from a search party she had sent early morning. 'Hokage sama please send help immediately. We had found them but then this man; nothing had come out of nowhere and had started to attack us. Please hel-'it stopped there the letter that was gonna be the p had a line smeared across the rest of the bottom of the page an blood splatter adorning it. What had he done! Most importantly who was this man that he spoke of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pretenders Revenge

_I'm the face that you have to face Mirrored in your stare I'm what's left, I'm what's right I'm the enemy I'm the hand that will take you down Bring you to your knees-The Pretender-Foo fighters_

Naruto looked back to where the human form of Kyuubi stood. His clone had dispersed and a wave of nausea hit him as he saw the moments that just happened flooded through his head. Yes everything was going smoothly, "Kyu-sensei…" Kyuubi growled at that name an looked back at his host. "What about that jutsu you said you'd teach me?" the blonde looked at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. "Yes, I remember I promised you a jutsu that could make you faster didn't I? Very well, stand." The blonde got up dusting off the dirt that had accumulated on his cargo shorts. "This move I'm about to teach you takes a lot of practice, but is well worth the wait. Your father and others have mastered it and were able to increase their speed 10x. It takes lots of concentration but with the right teaching you should master it in about a week." Naruto listened intently but caught his attention when he had said his father had also mastered it. "Now pay attention, this is the downside to it, for every time you use this, it will take up about 10% of your chakra. So be very careful on how you will use it." Naruto nodded, "continue." "Now then let's begin."

1 week later

He concentrated on that one spot, his sensei's blind spot. 'Clear your mind of any thoughts except that one spot. Breathe.' A floating sensation came and washed over him but smiled as he opened his eyes to see that signature white yukata in front of him. "Congratulations, I do believe we should celebrate this occasion. Have anything in mind, kit?" Kyuubi looked behind him to the blonde boy who had a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I think I have something in mind but we can't do it till tonight. However until then let's go eat; I had seen a little town up ahead when I was out on re-con. It's just a few miles from here." Kyuubi nodded, 'finally, the real him and not that fake charade he put on in that place.' They erased any evidence that they were there an left. They walked getting there around mid afternoon. A festival was under way, and they went from vendor to vendor. Each of them staring at both of them with such a polite smile. Naruto said thank you to each one, a welcome in return. They walked around; laughing at the way little kids looked at Kyuubi in amazement, asking where he had gotten his costume. Kyuubi growled, Naruto laughed the whole afternoon and they continued walking till they were full an almost out of money and night had fallen. They went farther, failing to find a vacant hotel room in the little town, and proceeded to set camp up there. Naruto sat across from Kyuubi; they sat in the little town drinking tea. "So about tonight, I need you to get a few documents from the hokage's quarters." Kyuubi stared at the night sky out the window, ears pressed flat against his head blending with his hair, the 9 tails wrapped around him. His slited crimson eyes shifted over to the blue eyed blonde haired boy. "What do I get?"

Naruto stood over the bartender, the man had cuts and bruises almost on every inch of his fat body. This man one of many, who had done him wrong in his life, was now suffering. His wife dead, the first to be taken for the sake of his vengeance on that place. He stared down at that man; this man was the one that had urged the drunken men at his bar to harm him. This man gave him what no child should go through. He pulled the kunai out the wall his ocean blue eyes the only thing showing through the moonlit room. He stayed in the shadows, while the man way backing up on his elbows until he hit the wall. Naruto smiled and stepped into the lit part of the room, watching as the man go into shock, stuttering. "Y-you! Y-you l-l-little-d-demon!" "Funny, very funny for a man to say that as his departing words." "YOU BAST-" Naruto threw the kunai and turned as it lodged into the man forehead killing him. "Pathetic." Naruto walked out of the house. Kyuubi, who was leaning up against the wall, looked over to him, the scrolls in his hand. "Well looks like you had fun." "I guess you can say that. You get them?" "Yeah a little trouble to get them seeing as how that place was so unorganized. But never the less you were right, hardly anyone there to guard them. So kit what do we do now?" He looked to the blonde seeing him look to the trees around the house. They were surrounded, Kyuubi huffed, and Naruto sighed. They looked at each other and nodded, they expected this to happen. 'Time to put it to use.' Naruto concentrated he had to move fast, before the jutsu the man was using caught up with his shadow. He flashed stepped behind the Nara, catching him off guard and knocked him unconscious. He saw the others start to surround both of them. He jumped down catching the Nara's body before impact with the ground. He threw him up against the wall, and walked over to the red haired demon that looked like he was analyzing the situation. "Stop hiding already, we know your there." All of them jumped down, only a man approached first, staring at him and the red haired man. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be brought to the hokages quarters to receive punishment for the fallowing ch-" the man was cut off when a kunai was thrown an hit him in the shoulder. All the others who were watching took that as the sign to start attacking the traitor. Naruto threw a smoke bomb he had gotten earlier at the festival and distracted them while he flash stepped out of there with the 9 tails. Who had been watching from the side smirking. They stuck to the shadows, chuckling as the alarm was raised, shouts coming from every side of them. They ran faster, getting to the road to the gates, a patrol troop turning the corner they snuck out of the bushes still masking their chakra. How stupid they all were couldn't catch a mere boy or man. They walked still looking out for anybody fallowing them or for a troop to come by and see them. The guards post from up ahead was empty from what Naruto could see. They were almost there until Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind him. It was that one word that he would know who it was.

"Dobe!"

He looked behind him, seeing the Uchiha run towards him, backpack strapped on his back. "Take me with you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I will Never Surrender

_Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else who didn't need your help to get by? Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?-Never surrender-Skillet_

_They were almost there until Naruto heard a familiar voice from behind him. It was that one word that he would know who it was._

"_Dobe!"_

_He looked behind him, seeing the Uchiha run towards him, backpack strapped on his back. "Take me with you!_

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the younger Uchiha. Said boy stood his ground glaring, a little nervous on the inside. He had seen the incident back there with those jounin. How could that weak, pesky brat become so…skilled! Was it that man, on second thought did that man have tails? He saw that man say something to the blonde; Naruto turned his head to him and shook his head in disagreement. "As much as I would love to take him out right now, he might help us in the future. After all, I heard a rumor around the town we set camp up next to, there was some shady looking ninja coming this way. Maybe Orocihi's men, but I can play with him for a bit." Kyuubi threw his head back an howled with laughter, he stared back to the irritated blonde an walked to the side an jumped on a tree, sitting on one of the many unoccupied branch. Sasuke growled in frustration, an stared back and forth between the crimson haired man and his teammate. "Are you playing with me? You think this is funny!" he stared at the very spot where the blonde once stood, only to go paralyzed the next. Naruto had flashed stepped behind him a kunai next to the ex-teammates throat. "Actually, I do think this is funny, oh how the mighty have fallen," the kunai vanished, as well as the blonde. He looked around him, the blonde had completely vanished. He looked toward the crimson haired man sitting in the tree looking bored. "You! Where is he?" Kyuubi stared at the boy, and then pointed right next to where he was standing. "Pathetic, I could have killed you right there in a matter of seconds. And you want me to take you with me, useless." He turned to the side to see Naruto gone once again. "Then again that sharingan of yours could prove useful." A grunt was heard from the crimson haired man in the trees. "If you're so bored go back to camp, set the contract up an wait make sure no one is messing with the barrier. Someone almost found it earlier." "Whatever, kit." The man's gruff yet soothing voice said as he jumped down from the tree he was perched on, he dusted off the imaginary dust from his clothes an proceeded to the gates. "Oh by the way kit 2 groups heading this way about 250 yards away but if you plan on leaving stop playing with this kid we have business to attend to." The man left 9 fiery tails swishing behind him. Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded an looked back at Sasuke who was now gone. He shook his head, "what a pain in the ass." He fallowed the Uchiha toward the training grounds. An did a summersault when his feet touched the ground missing the barrage of kunai an shuriken coming from the barley noticeable strings attached to the middle pole, the one he had been tied to when they were still a team.

He dodged all of them as they came to an back at him, the strings attached glimmering in the moonlight making them visible for a sliver of a second. "Do you play me for a fool? Do you actually think I didn't know you would use that trick on me, as if I would fall into it." With swiftful grace he ran an dodged large numbers of kunai an shuriken coming in a few different directions but headed toward his destination. He jumped, Sasuke lost contact for a second before a burning sensation was felt on his right arm. The now barley noticed shuriken lodged into the branch in front of him, his sharingan now activated, he dodged the attacks of kunai thrown at him an jumped onto a branch right across from him ex-teammate. "Now that I think about it more those eyes of yours could come in handy. Although overlooking the excessive use of them when you get angry your quite useful if you put your mind to it. So I guess I can make this a little more to your liking if you're up to it, I will give you 5 minutes to put a scratch anywhere on my body, if you succeed I take you with me. Deal?" Sasuke stared at him before he smirked and threw more kunai an shuriken around an at him, "I'll take that as a yes then?" He watched with anticipation, waiting for the kunai to put a mark on Naruto but watched as Naruto leaped up at the last moment before a single one hit. Sasuke fallowed him throwing more at him; they leapt from branch to branch ignoring the world around them. They were at the very top now when Sasuke had catched up to him out of breathe. His breathe was stable after a few seconds an proceeded to try an chidori Naruto, but hit the tree said person had been on currently. "Times up well looks like you failed but to come at me with such intent to harm was impressive." Naruto said leaning up against another tree to the right of Sasuke, arms crossed. He pushed himself away stared at the raven in front of him. "Never the less you have improved an make a good opponent for someone weaker than me but with a little more training you should be at least a formidable opponent for me. Well lets go that bastard was probably bored enough to slay that little town by now since the barriers went down." Naruto jumped toward the walls but stopped an looked back at the once again confused Uchiha. "Well hurry up or I'm leaving you behind in this place!" This caught his attention and he jumped to catch up with the blonde. They jumped for what seemed like forever before they got to a little town, the scent of blood hitting Naruto more than the boy next to him. "So you did bring him along, well this should be interesting. Naruto smirked as Sasuke looked toward the 9 tails, which was currently on top of a building, back to the shining moon making nothing but his fiery crimson eyes glow. **'So why did you really bring him along Naruto?' **Kyuubi mentally said to the blonde whose blue ocean eyes were staring at the sight of the town. **'**_**I thought it was simple enough for you to even understand. He is just a mere pawn in my plans for revenge, nothing more than a simple tool ready for my disposal. Besides he provides great use to me with those eyes of his, and he will be quite a good sparring partner.**__' _"So why the whole town," Naruto finally said after observing the damage done. "Bored," Kyuubi said suddenly next to them, his ears straight up an tails shifting from side to side. "I take it you have disposed of the bodies properly and have made arrangements." Kyuubi snorted "were you seriously injured during your battle with this brat over here." He shifted his eyes at the static Uchiha who was cut up. "Shut up and take us to our rooms, we will be heading out in the morning to investigate a rumor some of these towns people were talking about." "Whatever Mr. all-high-an-mighty"

Anbu stood at the training ground waiting for their captain's order on how to proceed with the current situation. "I shall have taken it all of you have not gathered Intel on the where abouts of Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto" they straightened up saying together "No we have not captain, their whereabouts are still unknown to us." "Please tell me you have at least gathered some information on what happened." "Captain if I may." "Proceed." A Anbu with a mask of a tiger gulped but continued. "There were traces on some of the branches and large amount of kunai an shuriken and I have found this in one of the branches." The tiger pulled out a cloth an opened it to show a dud of an exploding tag. "Tiger you will come with me an bring that with you, the rest of you I want you on patrol guard these walls with your life do you understand?"

"Yes captain!" the rest said, the tiger rolled the cloth back up an fallowed his captain to the 5ths office. "Have you found them?" The tear streaked hokage said looking out the window holding her 6th bottle of sake in her hand. "Not yet my lady but we have reason to believe that both are gone and are no longer in the village. When my team searched the area one of my men had found something." The man with the tiger mask put the kunai on her desk an she stared at it. 'What triggered him to do something like this? Oh Naruto always causing trouble for everyone just please when we meet again please say I don't have to kill you.' She looked toward those Anbu in the room with her and nodded, "Dismissed." She sat at her desk just staring at the kunai until dawn.

Kakashi sat in the window still an staring at the distressed blonde to his side. "It seems like this pain will never stop an I'm actually thinking this whole thing is just one insane dream I haven't woken from" The silver haired man stared at her an back at the rising sun "It may seem that way but we have to stay strong and not let this get to us. After all you have to wake from a dream sometime or later."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No More Shall I breathe The Air 'They' Breathe

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling shatter. Shards of me_- Breathe No More, Evanescence

Sasuke awoke the next morning with the sound of rustling and hushed shouting from the room across from his. There was a knock at his door the next moment, "Come in!" he shouted knowing that no one would complain at the sudden noise. "Sasuke get ready were leaving in 10, were heading out so be ready or were leaving you." The blonde haired boy said swiftly glancing over the room. "Whatever dobe," he said as Naruto shut the door. He made his way out an into the bathroom, glancing in the mirror he saw he had smudges of dirt an ash all over his face. He sighed and went back to his room and toward his bag, grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. He redressed himself and assorted his belongings, restocking his weapons he lost in the fight with the dobe. He met up with the man outside and the blonde haired team mate. Said people were looking at a map of the countries, Naruto seemed to be making a route along the map. They both nodded, the crimson haired man rolling the scroll up an placing it in his yukata, Naruto picked up the bag next to him. "So where we off to dobe," Sasuke asked glancing at the irritated red haired man. "To get our other comrade, oh an just for your information my _colleague _hates that your staring at him, and that if you need to ask him something ask him don't just stare at him, got that?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke hn'd in agreement an proceeded to take the blondes word about asking the inhuman man with them. "So what am I suppose to call you?" **'Do we really have to bring this kid?' **Naruto rolled his eyes and looked toward the man a devious smirk on his face as he said, "call him kyu-chan." The blonde dodged both attacks on him, the man spoke. "Oi, brat I'm only saying this once so pay attention your only allowed to call me Kyuubi-sensei an nothing else if you value your life."

"Alright let's just go before that tracking team gets here." The blonde said as he jumped into the nearest tree. Kyuubi next to him, Sasuke fallowed barely keeping up as he was taken aback by what Naruto had said. Suddenly a explosion sounded in the distance, the place they had spent the night at was now a pile of rubble. 'Just how much have you hidden from me Naruto?' he mentally asked concentrating on putting more chakra into each step. It was about mid-afternoon when they had stopped on the edge of a little town called 'Port City'. They stayed until night fell, Kyuubi handed Sasuke a blue pill, a question glance was received. "It replenishes you chakra teme, che and I thought I was the 'dumb one' here." The blonde said the last part sarcastically as he secured the newly bought scrolls on his side. He popped the pill into his mouth, more energized than a few seconds ago they headed out. They crossed the border of fire country around early dawn, an stopped in a little village that looked to be empty. Sasuke who had been quiet was now on high alert. "There's people but there hiding." Kyuubi announced as he concentrated. Naruto threw a kunai, hitting the oncoming one thrown at them. "Come out, where not here to hurt you!" he shouted staring at a closed down shop that looked like it was out of business for a while now.

A faint voice came out from the building, making the Uchiha strain to hear. "Do you promise not to hurt us?" It sounded worried as if in panic. "Yes, we promise we need to ask you a few questions about a certain man that may have passed through here about a few weeks ago." It was deathly quiet for a few moments before a man of about mid twenties and a woman who looked the same age as the man next to her walked out into the middle of the street. They looked around, almost as if something was going to pop out any moment at them. "F-fallow us and we will answer your questions." They walked forward an fallowed the two people into a house. "p-please sit while my wife makes you some tea." The man said as he hurried them in to his house. Naruto, Kyuubi an Sasuke sat at a table in the middle of the room, the man joining them as he shut the door an double checked the four locks on the door making sure there were properly locked. The woman came back in shaking as she poured the tea in their cups. They took a seat across from them; the man spoke up breaking the silence yet again. "Please, proceed with any questions you may have had." Naruto responded a serious tone laced into his words as he spoke, "Me and one of my other colleague here," he pointed towards the human looking Kyuubi who had his tails hidden along with his foxy ears. "Have heard rumors of a man bringing human experiments through here and to a location in this proximity, we were wondering if you can help us fill in the blanks as to where this man is," Naruto said watching as the two looked at each other and as the woman nodded looking toward him. "If you excuse my husband for a moment, he has a map of this town." Said man came back a few moments later. "We can show you where the man you seek grave lies." "Wait so the man is dead?" Sasuke blurted out looking at the woman, who stared at the map. "Yes, he died about a few days ago. When he first came into the town there was a boy, he looked about your age, he looked as if he even tried to step away from the man he would die." Naruto spoke up looking at the map.

"Is the boy you were talking about still in this village?" "We don't really know what happened to him some of the others say he lives in a cave not that far from here, mostly people say he disappeared after killing the man-" "Good ridden to him." The man spoke looking out the window. "May I ask what the man's name was," silence rang out through the air. "He called himself Kabuto." The woman said worried as she saw the two boys tense, the raven more than the blonde. "If I may ask now, why is that important?" Kyuubi now interested in the topics broke his silent stature. "Did you ever find this 'Kabuto's' body." "You see that's the problem there, we never found the body! That boy came stumbling into town yelling at the top of his lungs that he had killed the man! We thought he was delusional an tried summiting him into a hospital but he ran before we could get him there. We checked out the large space the man had bought, there was blood all over the place an it smelled heavily of death. But there was no body in there!" the man said throwing his hands in the air. "Can you show us were this cave is that some of the villagers here say they see him at?" The woman stood up from her sitting position. "I can show you a route to the cave, please fallow me." The three of them fallowed leaving the deranged husband muttering to himself. They past the other businesses an houses. The streets still as empty an silent as when they first arrived. They were in a forest when the woman stopped an pointed. Beyond some bushes an well placed foliage laid a hidden rocky path.

"They say he lives in the cave on the other side of this path, this is as far as I can go please be safe on your journey." The woman said bowing and walking back the way she came. They made their way onto the path an started up towards the boy they were looking for. They were almost there when three kunai shot strait at them, but were equally blocked from three shuriken hurled by Kyuubi. They went on high alert ready for any assault on them next. A voice rang out from above them. They looked up to see the boy they were looking for standing on the ledge. "what are you doing here! What do you want?" the boy said, his figure un-recognizable due to the suns shadow casting over him. A cloud passed over the sun giving them a slight view of the boy an letting them rest their eyes from squinting, especially Kyuubi an Naruto's heighted sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: overloading under pressure

Pressure so intense I start to crack under the stress Can't contain myself No telling what could happen next I've got my back up against the wall On my knees I had to crawl This is the last line that I will draw I've had enough sick of it all I'm 'bout to go off- Overload-Trapt

There stood the boy they had been looking for. The old man was right he looked about their age maybe a year or two older than them both if her got a different pair of clothes on, but other than the pale complexion an black hair with matching eyes he looked like a fairly good opponent for Naruto…for now. "Why are you here?" He asked again breaking the intense silence in the area. "Calm down we're not going to hurt you." Naruto said suddenly behind the him an placing a hand on the boys shoulder. He visibly flinched from the touch, un-used to it ever since…That. Naruto removed his hand right before the boy turned to smack it away. "What do you want?" he asked kunai suddenly in hand, intent to kill in his I am just like you." "You're lying!" He said backing up from Naruto. "Your just like the rest of them, you lie to get what you want. So what the hell is it that you want from me?" "He just said, he wants you to join us. Besides he has no reason to lie, unless you give him one." Kyuubi said beside Naruto now, Sasuke wobbly from the sudden shunpo. "I know what you have been through, you were kidnapped, an brainwashed by a man named Kabuto. Am I right?" "H-how do you know that?" "I have my ways. Now then just come with us and there will be no violence in involved ok." He jumped back, already in a fighting stance. "Ugh, they always have to resistance don't they. Alright Kyuubi, you an Sasuke stay out of this one. I hate cheaters and I don't like hypocrites. "

Kyuubi nodded, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but no matter what the boy had given him a body, a decent one at least an got him out of that cage. He owed the boy more than he thought he deemed worthy. Sasuke fallowed their sensei away from the battle but still able to see what was going to happen and they stayed watching as the fight begin in a blink of the eye. The boy lunged forward, Naruto grabbed the oncoming attackers wrist before the kunai hit an twisted it so he could haul the boy in the air an flip him onto the ground. Stepping on the older boys' wrist as he dug his foot into it, hearing a resounding crack call out through the air. Kyuubi smirked as he saw the blondes' eyes went from calm and cool to an set lock focus look, looks like he got the hang of that jutsu in a first try attempt. A yell tore it way out from the boy's throat as his wrist shattered releasing the kunai that had been previously occupied in its grasp. A smile spread across Naruto's face as he heard the yell of pain, red lingering in his icy ocean blue eyes. But this fight was far from over in both boys mind, Naruto impacted into the ground as the boy maneuvered his body to kick his legs out from him an powerfully kick him in the gut. The boy now up was clutching his wrist, green chakra covering both hands. He be damned if he spent a whole year with that creepy silver haired bastard and not learn anything from his many attempts at "his experiments" as he called it. He felt the bones fall back into place an prepared himself for another attack with a heavy sigh.

Naruto smirked as he got up, just like he predicted. He watched as the jutsu he did before he crushed the boys wrist to see if he could heal a minor injury such as that. He measured the boy to see if he still had the will to fight which was a risk to him an Kyuubi but they took it an it turned out on plan and to also see if the boy would be a medic in case of need. Now then to see what exactly this jutsu can do.

Shizune stared at the blonde haired slug princess, the once lively know-how attitude dead and was replaced by a lady with bags under her eyes from the lack of sleepless nights trying to hunt down the blonde haired boy that ran off with very important documents. But no, she wasn't spending her days worrying about those documents, which was the least of her worries. She spent night up an about drinking down bottle after bottle worrying over over her predecessors son.

Current person just sat there looking into an endless oblivion; it seemed this was affecting her so much there removing her from her current position as the villages' leader. That's why she was here; she held tonton closer earning a squeal of warning in response. She spoke with a shaky tone of voice "Lady Tsunade." She waited for a response which was a slight head, movement an eyes shifting over to her, set lock scowl on her. "The elders have requested for you to take a vacation an starting today they will take matter into their own hands." Silence rang throughout the room before empty bottles were thrown at the wall in rage. Anger seeped through the cracked mask of their blonde haired woman and she huffed as she threw more alerting the Anbu right down the hall. "Don't you come in here! You regret if you do!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. They backed up from the door and proceeded to go back to their places.

She stood now an dug her nails into the palm of her hand not caring. "They don't know what they're doing! The buffoons, the honestly think they can handle such a case all those stupid putrid old pieces of dust called people are gonna sit their drinking their freaking tea an send someone out to kill him an retrieve the scrolls. That's not gonna work he killed a whole squad of Anbu with nothing less than a kunai an a shadow clone. There just gonna get more people killed an then what there gonna piss him off even more." She cracked the desk in half from a punch that slipped through her grasp an stormed out the door to find those old idiotic people she refused to call her elders.

* * *

OMFG its an update an a short one at that but its summer an ill be able to do more so :D


End file.
